noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Art Club Senpai
Art Club Senpai (a.k.a Touya) Touya-senpai may forget a lot of things, but he never forgets his sketchpad. He does everything for the sake of art. He is part of the 3-B class. Appearance Touya has short strawberry blond hair and wears a bright red beret. He wears the school uniform, but with short sleeves instead of long ones, and a white apron with splatters of red, green, and light blue paint and two pockets. In the right pocket, he has a few paintbrushes. Items Once Touya visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the basic beans. Favorite Items * Bean Bag * Board Games * Bonsai Plant * Christmas Tree * Cooler * Cute Tea Set * Director's Chair * Flamingo * Flower Cart * Flower Garden Box * Flower Painting * Flower Vase * Fluffy Pink Pillow * Fruit Milk * Gardening Tools * Gingerbread House * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gothic Table Set * Grand Piano * Gumball Machine * Heart Balloons * Heart of Roses * Jack o' Lantern * Juice Can * Jukebox * Kagami Mochi * Kanji Painting * L Sofa Set * Maid Cafe Set * Mirror * Mistletoe * Monkey * Painting of a Lady * Parasol with Mat * PC Station * Pillow Fort * Plain White Table Cloth * Plastic Stool Set * Pumpkin Special Set * Race Practice Area * Reindeer * Sandcastle * Santa's Chair * Skeleton Model * Small Wood Bucket * Snow Globe * Spooky Tree * Strawberry Parfait * Stuffed Bear * Succulent * Top * Topiary * Vanilla Cupcakes * Vase of Roses * Vespa * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 28 visits to obtain) "Your cafe has perfect lighting for painting sessions. Thanks for letting me hangout and sketch here all the time." -Touya-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession Touya-senpai will confess to you after 70 visits. Touya-senpai comes into the cafe with a canvas in tow. You: '"Welcome, Touya-senpai!" The canvas is wrapped in a sheet. He comes up to the counter and holds it towards you. '''You: '"Is that your newest creation?" 'Touya-senpai: '"It is! It is my ultimate masterpiece. I have felt so inspired these past few weeks. I've wanted to show it to you." He pulls the sheet off. 'You: '"Wait, is that..." 'Touya-senpai: '"Yes. It's you. Before I met you, I was having trouble finding motivation to paint." 'Touya-senpai: '"But when I saw you, something inside me changed. Suddenly, I started feeling all sorts of emotions. I realized I was falling for you." '''Touya-senpai: "I needed to express all these emotions that I started feeling. I found my inspiration to paint again. It's all because of you." Touya-senpai: '''"Will you be my muse?" Special CGs Birthday Today is the special birthday of Touya-senpai. Being the artistic person that he is, you decide to incorporate some art making into his party! With the help of one of his friends, Souma-senpai, you've created array of plain cupcakes for everyone at the party to decorate with their own sugar frosting art. Touya-senpai comes in before the party even starts. He sees that the cupcakes and pastry bags filled with different colors of icing. A huge smile spreads across his face. '''Touya-senpai: "Oh wow.I think I'm going to enjoy this year's celebration!" All of his friends are now at the cafe and you're ready to party! Before you start decorating your cupcakes, you bring out a plain looking cake with white frosting.You light the candle on top of it. Everyone starts singing happy birthday to Touya-senpai. He closes his eyes for a bit, makes a wish, and blows out the candle. Souma-senpai: "Happy birthday Toucchi! Thanks for always helping me think of designs for my pastries, cakes, and food presentations." Souma-senpai: "Your amazing color choices and patterns always add that extra "Oomph" to my dishes! I look forwards to working with you more in the future." Soujiro-senpai: "Happy birthday,Touya-kun. Even if your style is quite different from my own personal aesthetic, you know that I have always admired your beautiful artworks." Soujiro-senpai: "I am glad that i have a friend who is as passionate about art and painting as I am. Perhaps, we can also do a collaboration sometime?" Touya-senpai: "That sounds amazing Soujiro! I look forward to it! And I also look forward to plating more dishes and designing pastries with you Souma!" You remember that you still have a score to settle with Touya.You think of the face paint battle that he won over you and grab a pastry bag filled with pink icing. While he is busy talking to Soujiro-senpai and Souma-senpai, you sneak up beside him and start drawing on his face with the pastry bag! Touya-senpai: "W-What?" You: "Heehee. Got you back! It's my point now!" Touya-senpai: "Aww darn. I knew something like this would happen when I saw those pastry bags. Hehe." Touya-senpai: "I'll let it slide this time since you've prepared this wonderful party for me. Only someone as creative as you would think of such a fun art activity for my birthday." Touya-senpai: "Thank you for everything,cupcake. Heehee." Touya-senpai turns to the crowd of his friends. People didn't seem to mind that his face was covered in icing. Its probably because they're so used to him always having paint stains everywhere. Touya-senpai: "And thank you,my dear friends, for coming to my birthday party." Touya-senpai: "Honestly, spending so much time with such interesting individuals really fuels my creative spark! I enjoy being in your company!" Touya-senpai: "Thank you for being part of my inspiration to create!" You bring up the plain white birthday cake to a table next to Touya-senpai. Everyone watches in amazement as you cut out a cake slice, revealing the rainbow layers inside of the cake. You: "Heehee. A fitting cake, for someone so colorful!" Touya-senpai: "Oh my! That's so beautiful! Truly a work of art!" You: "Now let me prove to you that it tastes as good as it looks! Open wide,Touya-senpai!" 1st Story CG (Requires 100 visits to obtain) Touya-senpai ordered some coffee for the afternoon. It helps him work better when he's preparing for a big exhibit. You knock on the door of the Art Club and enter. You see Touya-senpai in front of a large canvas. His hands are completely covered in paint. Art materials are scattered everywhere. He takes his hand and dips it in a can of paint. He proceeds to spread the paint on the canvas with his fingers. You: "Touya-senpai? I brought your coffee." Touya-senpai: "'Ah, ''(your name). Just in time. I could actually use your help." 'You: "'Eh? What do you need, senpai?" You set down the coffee on one of the art club tables. '''Touya-senpai: "Can you help me open that can of paint? My hands are sort of slippery." He points towards a can on floor. You pick up the can of paint. The lid won't budge, so you apply more force. *CLANG* You rip off the lid and accidentally fling it to the floor. A blob of paint hits your cheek. Touya-senpai: '''"You've got some paint on your face!" He instinctively reaches over and tries to clean it off, forgetting that his hands are covered in paint. Now there's a big red streak on your cheek. '''You: *Gasp* "Oh my. You did not just--" Childishly, you reach into the can of paint and smear it on his cheek. You start giggling. Now it's Touya-senpai's turn to gasp. Touya-senpai: "Wha-- I can't believe you. I'll get you back!" You quickly set the paint can down and prepare to run. Touya-senpai chases after you. Trying to avoid all the art materials on the floor, you accidentally trip and fall onto your back. Touya-senpai, who was closely following you, also topples forward. His hat flies off his head. He falls on top of you but manages to catch himself before his face could slam into yours. His hands are on either side of your head, pinning you to the ground. His face, inches apart from yours. He's staring into your eyes. There is a small moment of silence. You're unsure of what to do next. Touya-senpai keeps looking into your eyes. Suddenly he brings his hand to your face. And smears a large paint streak down your nose. Touya-senpai: "Hehe. Told you I'd get you." White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dear Mc, Happy white day! I'm really happy to have received chocolates from you this Valentine's. Thanks for making such pretty designs just for me. I almost felt bad eating them but they were quite this tasty. I hope I can make you equally as happy with this little present that I got for you. '' ''Love, Touya-senpai Item: Paint pallet Others Art Club Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Art Club SFP.png|School Festival Play CG imagesssss.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Lovemode touya.png|Normal Outfit Touya-Senpai Love mode Yukata.png|Yukata Touya (Christmas Confession).png|Christmas Confession Super Love Mode Quotes * "Spending time with you always inspires me to make art! There's so many feelings I need to express. You are my greatest muse!" * "I am grateful that I get to see a beautiful work of art everyday. Eh? Which artwork am I talking about? You of course!" * "You know I don't just hang around you because I think you look beautiful right? You also have a good heart. I think that's where your real beauty is." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "This Star festival has been an amazing experience. Thank you for helping organize such an event. Now, I have enough inspiration to fill a lot of canvases." * "You look so pretty in that Yukata. You inspire me once more to try to encapsulate this beauty in my art." * "These fireworks are great displays of art. I wonder what inspired their artist to make these patterns. Maybe they have a muse, just like I do. Hehe" Christmas Confessions * Oh! This is absolutely beautiful! You got me an art book collection of my favorite local artists! You really know me well, don't you? * I like playing around in snow. I especially enjoy sculpting and designing snowmen! I'd love to make some with you if you want! * Did you know? Each snowflake had its own pattern and design. Each one is unique. Kind of like people, don't you think? I don't think I'll meet anyone like you. Pre-Super Love Mode * "Care to join me in making art?" * "You`re so beautiful! Indeed a work of art!" * "Hmn? Did you want to watch me paint?" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "R-really? My muse has chosen me! Hearing those words from you suddenly fills my world with so much more color. I know our feelings for each other will continuously inspire the best in us. I love you, {your name}." Category:Boys